Wild Child
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: His time has run out and a new life for him starts after his existence is wipe from the mortal world.


I'm..not strong enough. Never was..My time is so short. No one knows what is about to happen to me. Not my alchemist, not my sister and not even my most loyal bodyguard...I will forget everything and everyone. They will in turn will forget me. A..harsh fate. It is my fate as a summoner and mage.

"Kou?" ask my bodyguard. I snap out of my thoughts.

I turn and look at Jien. "Yes?" I ask. He looks at me with concern written all over his face.

"You seem distant...is something wrong?" he asked. I blink a few times. I shake my head a little.

"No..I'm alright" I say.

He looks at me then looks around the library we are sitting in. "You spend a lot of time here, Kou. You must like to read a lot." he says to me.

I nod and I move some red hair out of my face. "I..like to read anything that is of interest. Mostly fiends.." he said.

Jien smiles at me. " You must be happy. Your mother is unseal and ruling India peaceful. Humans and demons are back living as brother. Koushu and Gyumoah are both dead. Good times isn't it?"

Even the most happy times...fade away.

"Yes it is" I smile weakly at him. I get up. "I'm going to return to my chambers and rest a bit."

"Did you stay up all night reading again? Its so like you" Jien chuckles. I feel my face heat up a bit and I blush.

"Yeah I did.." I say with a smile. Jien ruffles my hair.

"Then go sleep, hot head."

"I will" I say walking out of the room and down the hall way.

_Master... _

"Yes, Engokuki..?"

_Your time..has run out. Tonight you will.. _

"I know what will happen, I'm not scared..I'm happy that no one will be sad. My mortal existence will vanish and I will become..a fiends host. "

_You will still have all of your mortal memories, but people will not see you or hear you. Its a hard life of being a ghost of the life you once had. There is no turning back, master. This is the path you have chosen. _

"I know, Engokuki. I made the contract with you. In turn you gave me the power to unseal my mother from her stone prison. Now I must merge with you as payment. I gladly do this."

_Being my host gives you great power. You will be able to walk between worlds freely doing my will. _

"What is your will?" I ask.

_Fire is pure..and I'm the fire. You will defend this world from renegade fiends that seek to eat mortal flesh, change the balance of the heavens and even stop the underworld from sending souls to their places after death. _

"You..protect? I didn't know that fiends could do that" I say.

_You have been my summoner ever since you summoned me when you were nothing but a small child. From there...our bond grew every time you summoned me. I always protected you and always will. I had many masters in the past but..none were as kind and noble as you are. This path is made for you..I know within time..you will bare it. _

"So..I guess I won't ever age?" I ask.

_That is correct. As fiends live through time..so does the hosts. My power keeps you from aging. _

"I see..I'm going to spend time with my mother and sister before tonight." I say walking pass my room. I don't feel like sleeping anymore.

_I will speak with you again, tonight. Just before it happens. _

"Thank you" I say. I head to my mother's chamber. I knock on the wooden door. "Mother..?"

I hear footsteps and the door opens. "Oh, Kougaiji.." she smiles at me. "Lirin and I were just having a nice conversation. Do you want to join us?"

"Yes, mother" I say walking into the room and finding a chair near the window.

"You know, Onii-chan. You can just call her mom. No one in this time period calls their parents mother or father. Its less formal." Lirin says giggling a bit.

I blink a few times and smile weakly. "Oh..yes..I guess its a old habit"

Rasetsunyo sits down beside Lirin on the end of the bed. Lirin smiles "I like this mommy better than my real one"

I smile "I'm glad. I always hope you two would have gotten along" I say.

Rasetsunyo smiles "She is so sweet, Kou. I always wanted a daughter. Now I got one" she hugs Lirin tightly. Lirin hugs back happily.

"I'm glad" I say softly.

The say seem to pass smoothly. It was bright and sunny. It was a true time of peace. I turn my head and stare out the window. My thoughts focus on the Sanzo Ikkou. What were they doing now? I bet they are bored out of their minds.

I had given my power to aid to help Sanzo. I didn't want my father back...so..I took the side with the monk and my followers also gave aid. After the battle...the sun return to India and peace..was restored. At Goku's request, we had a huge feast.

My life is ...ending. My mortal life with it's hardships and victories they.. define who I am...I will never forget this life and all the pain and pleasure that it gives me. I shall never..surrender those feelings. They are deeply engrave in my being.

I spent the rest of the day listening to Lirin and my mother talk. Even Yaone join in. I get up "I will leave you ladies. I think my bodyguard needs some attention" I say.

I leave the room and they don't even notice I'm gone. They are to busy with their conversation. I walk down the hall way and stand in front of Jien's room. I knock on the door.

"It's open" Jien calls out. I smile and open the door walking in. I close the door behind me. I look up at Jien who was shirtless and drying in hair.

I blush. Only Jien has the power to make me blush. "Did you just get out of the shower?" I ask.

Jien looks at me and nods. "Yup."

I smile and walk over sitting on the end of the bed. Jien looks at me.

"You seem..so sad, Kou. Something is wrong? Please tell me" Jien begs.

"It's hard to explain.." I say.

"Kou.." Jien says.

" I'm sorry.." I say and look up at him. "Don't be cross with me.."

"I could never..be mad at you" Jien says as he reaches up and touches my cheek softly.

I blush and lean into his touch. His gentle touch...I will miss him so much. He isn't just my bodyguard..he is my best friend and lover. My strong love. I'm so sorry that I have to leave.

Jien pulls me close to him. "You look like you need some comfort. " he says as he rubs my back.

I rest my head against his chest. I smile weakly. "Maybe"

"Then let me give it to you" He leans down and kisses my lips softly. I kiss him for a moment before pulling away a little.

"Jien..can you..just hold me for awhile..?" I ask looking up at him. Jien flashes his trademark smile and nods.

"Of course" he says. He holds me tighter. I smile and nuzzles his chest softly. I can hear his heartbeats.

_Kougaiji. _

I look up a bit. "I'm...going to run for awhile " I say making a excuse.

Jien blinks " Kou, It's nearly dark"

"Its okay. I'm a fire demon..I will light myself a path"

"Let me come with you"

"No" I say hurrying out of the room. I run out of the castle andout to the forest. I can hear Engokuki's voice.

_Things are changing...You are changing..You will be granted great power at the price that your mortal existence is wipe away. I, the demon of the prison of hell, gives thy a new name..._

"Kou! Wait for me!" Jien yells. I turn my head a bit. I run faster.

"KOUGAIJI!" screams Jien.

_A new name..that isn't a name, but a title. _

I keep running. I can hear Jien's footsteps. I turn my head and stare at my bodyguard. He is reaching for me. He grabs my hand and holds it tightly.

_Kougaiji, no longer. You are now known as the Wild Child of Royal Blood and Fire. _


End file.
